


Missing Out

by Metal_Works



Series: The Diva, The Ditz, and the Smug One [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Android AU, Anon being a bottom, Everyone is still a Vocaloid, Gakupo being a dad, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Poor Gumi, Smug CUL, technically phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Works/pseuds/Metal_Works
Summary: An hour before Gumi's tenth-anniversary concert is set to start, Anon and Cul decide to show Gumi their support for her in the best way they know how to.Gumi just wishes they hadn't waited until right before the concert.
Relationships: Gumi & Kamui Gakupo, anon/cul/gumi
Series: The Diva, The Ditz, and the Smug One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939102
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Missing Out

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea in my head that Cul would try to torment Gumi while Gumi's at her tenth-anniversary concert, and this was created as a result. Technically they're all androids but they're just really human-like, so can they really have sex with each other? Who knows. 
> 
> If you're wondering about the age situation, most of the Vocaloids with ages just add up how long they've existed with their canon ages, so Cul's like 24, Anon is 23, and Gumi has no age.

No new messages. 

Gumi stared down at her phone with a mixture of disappointment and mild expectance present on her features, drawing the attention of Gakupo as she paced past him for the seventh time that afternoon. Her mouth was quirked into a thin frown, skewed to one side as she continued to shift her gaze between the virtual clock and her messages repeatedly, but neither Gakupo nor the concert staff saw fit to interrupt her. Gumi obviously had something weighing heavily on her mind, though it was anyone's guess as to what that particular thing happened to be. 

It wasn’t until Gumi stumbled slightly in her heels on her eleventh lap that Gakupo decided it was probably as good a time as any to broach the subject. He waited for her to come back into hearing range before calling out to her.

“Gumi,” he said, catching her attention if only for a nano-second. “I know it’s been a while since we’ve held a live concert, but I really don’t think you have anything to worry about.” 

Gumi nodded, not taking her attention off her phone even as she almost bumped into a staff member who was attempting to run checks on the backstage equipment. Gakupo sighed and lifted one hand up to massage his temple, leaning to one side as the unused stereo he sat on threatened to teeter along with him. A halfhearted mumble of something relating to kids and their cellphones left his lips, before he stood slowly and made his way over to Gumi. 

The greenette was just starting to turn and start a new stride when Gakupo reached out and stopped her by the shoulder, causing her to momentarily lose interest in the device she’d been coveting so dearly since their flight landed the other day. Bright green eyes blinked up at him in confusion as she quickly turned off her phone before Gakupo could even think to sneak a peek at what she’d been looking at. Not that he would have, mind you, he respected the privacy of his female coworkers. 

“Are you alright?” Gakupo asked, brows furrowing as Gumi pocketed her phone and began to anxiously fidget with her now unoccupied hands.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” Gumi’s attention seemed to drift into the middle distance for a moment, before a buzz at her side had her pulling her phone back out of its short-lived prison. A flicker of hope flashed through her shamrock irises for a moment, but she deflated seconds later and repocketed the device silently, much to the bemusement of Gakupo. 

“You seem distracted,” Gakupo said, after a beat of silence had passed between them. When Gumi didn’t immediately reach for the electronic she’d stored away, Gakupo managed a faint smile. “I take it the concert isn’t the only thing on your mind then?” 

A soft sigh escaped Gumi, and she focused her attention on Gakupo for the first time in what felt like hours. Bringing her hands up, she pressed the tips of her fingers together as her lips pursed in thought, clearly trying to organize a coherent response. In the end, the only thing she managed to do was get a chuckle out of the self-proclaimed samurai. But it was progress, she supposed.

“Listen,” Gakupo cut in, patting Gumi’s shoulder reassuringly before she could even start to explain herself. “I don’t mind if you’re distracted right now-- we’ve still got an hour before the show starts, and the musicians are still warming up. But I need you to get your headspace all cleared up before you go on, okay?”

Gumi nodded, a feeling of embarrassment clawing its way up from her chest. It was such a Gakupo thing to do, acting all mature and dad-like… She was sure the tips of her ears had turned red by now, but Gakupo didn’t comment on it, he only gave her a gentle shove towards the greenroom. 

“Rest up for now. We need you in top performance for your tenth anniversary live, or else your fans really will worry if you’re this spaced out.” With a wave of the hand, Gakupo watched as Gumi ambled away from the hustle and bustle of the crowded backstage, seeming to have not heard what he’d said after she started walking. He stared after her until she was out of sight, unsure of whether he should be relieved or worried about the greenette’s unusually dazed disposition. 

Turning to walk back to the speaker he’d taken over, he decided that whatever it was, he was just too old to understand. 

* * *

Somewhere along the way, Gumi had stopped to check her phone once more, ignoring the build-up of spam messages from fans and announcements from her company about the concert. She hurriedly opened her messaging app and looked for any signs of life within her group chat, nearly biting the tip of her tongue off in surprise once she noticed that there were indeed finally traces of activity. And so, without thinking twice, Gumi opened the up chat-- only to just as quickly close out of it. 

She stood there for a moment, just staring down at her phone, before her brain finally caught up with what she’d just seen. A dark blush spread across her face as she wobbled sideways, catching herself on the wall next to her. Gumi glanced around hastily, checking to make sure Gakupo wasn’t sneaking up on her, or worse, already standing behind her-- but to her relief, he was nowhere to be seen. And neither was Una, for that matter. Someone should probably go looking for her...

Gumi mentally shook her head, bringing her phone to her chest and beginning a brisk walk to her private changing room, ignoring any strange looks she might have gotten along the way from the staff. Once she reached her room, she quickly stepped inside and shut the door, locking it for good measure. Her blush had turned into a light pink dusting by then, and as she walked across the costume covered room, her attention turned to her phone, of which she’d shakily lifted up into her field of vision once more.

Pushing away a tacky dress she’d rejected earlier in the day, she sat down on the chair it had once occupied and hovered her fingers over the chat, debating internally whether or not she should really open this pandora's box one hour before a show. Her tongue darted out over her top lip, wetting it slightly as her metaphorical shoulder angel and shoulder devil duked it out for dominance. She could even hear the cartoony sound effect accompanying each blow...but, unsurprisingly, the shoulder demon won out. 

And, against her better judgment, Gumi reopened the chat. 

_ “Anon and I will be watching,” _ was the innocuous message that greeted her. And on its own, Gumi would have been ecstatic that her two lovers were cheering her on. 

But it hadn’t been just that. 

Cul had attached a photo as well. 

A photo of which contained both Anon and Cul together, pressed so close and wearing so little that Gumi could already feel her face heating up all over again. The angle of which the picture was taken led her to believe Cul had set up a tripod of some kind, as neither were holding the phone yet somehow it was at just the right altitude to capture the way Anon’s bust seemed to dwarf Cul’s, even when right up against each other as they were. Anon’s expression was one of mild confusion, likely due to this little ‘gift’ being sprung on short notice, though Cul looked just as smug and cocky as always. 

Gumi crossed her legs in slight discomfort as she examined the photo closer, noting that Cul appeared to be supporting most of Anon’s weight as the taller girl partially leaned over her, causing Cul to slouch a bit against the bed frame. The right side of Cul’s bra, while on the opposite side from the camera, was obviously slipping and exposing more than what it should be, but thanks to Anon’s own chest smothering Cul’s, nothing too risque was visible. 

Well, ignoring the fact Cul had a few fingers under the hem of Anon’s black panties, that is.

Gumi nearly jumped out of her skin as her phone buzzed, signifying a new message had been sent to the chat. And sure enough, she had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed when Cul had started typing again. 

_ “Just warming up Anon’s voice so she can better cheer for you,” was the new message, accompanied by an innocent smiley face. “You know how she loves to scream your name.”  _

The corners of Gumi’s mouth twitched, and she slowly poked out a response on her keyboard with twitching fingers. 

_ “There’s still around forty minutes until the concert starts.”  _ Gumi licked her lips again, eyes occasionally darting up to the saucy image still in sight.  _ “You’re both going to lose your voices if you aren’t careful.”  _

There was a moment of calm, before Cul began typing again. 

_ “Oh, it’s okay,”  _ the message said, and Gumi could just feel the snark radiating off of the text alone.  _ “I’m not a screamer.”  _

A sudden surge of heat spread across Gumi’s skin as she tried in vain not to visualize whatever it was her two lovers were up to, faint memories of the night they’d spent together just before her flight weaving their way to the forefront of her mind despite her best efforts. She swallowed down a strange noise rising in her throat, pressing her legs tightly against each other as the heat only continued to grow. Her grip on the device tightened as she glanced away irritably, doing her best to distract herself from the obvious trap Cul was leading her into. 

Lifting one hand up to cradle the side of her face, Gumi tried counting up to ten in her head, using a method Chika had taught her for calming one’s self down. She figured that if it worked on stagefright, surely it would work on beating back unforeseen arousal-- and for the most part, it did. 

Letting out a shaky breath and stealing herself for the ensuing conversation, she brought her focus back to the chatroom, of which two new messages had appeared. Skimming them quietly, Gumi was slightly surprised to see it was Anon who had messaged her this time, though she seemed to have quite a few uncharacteristic typos littering the texts. It didn’t really take a genius to figure out why. 

_ “Gummmy ,goid luydc!”  _ read Anon’s text, in all its choppy and scrambled glory. 

A small smile crossed Gumi’s lips as she looked it over, pretending not to see the message right under it asking if she’d like to call. For a few seconds, Gumi simply relished in the pure, wholesome support Anon had offered her - probably while in the process of doing something that Gumi was pointedly ignoring - but she appreciated the sentiment all the same. Anon always  _ had _ been the type to show her full support towards anything her two partners were up to, after all. Even if that thing happened to be the construction of a death ray meant to wipe out all human life-- but that’s a story for another day. 

Gumi rolled the two options around in her head for a bit, before deciding to just humor Anon and accept the incoming call she’d sent out despite the lack of a reply. Raising the phone to her ear, Gumi was immediately greeted to the soft voice of Anon fighting to catch her breath as Cul mumbled something inaudible in the background. 

Gumi was already regretting her decision. 

“G-Gummy, hi,” Anon said in a quivering voice, her tone rising in pitch ever so slightly. “Whe--  _ ah _ ~ W-Where are you right now?” 

_ Missing out _ , was what Gumi wanted to say. Instead, she shifted her grip on the phone slightly so she could recline against the vanity behind her and replied, “I’m in my dressing room. Where are you?” 

It was a dumb question, and they both knew it. But, like the nice person she was, Anon didn’t comment on it. She merely fumbled with the phone and let out a strangled gasp as something faint but obviously  _ buzzing _ reached Gumi’s ears. A small shiver went up Gumi’s spine.

“I— I’m with C-Cul,” Anon panted, momentarily losing her grip on the device and having to grope around on the sheets for it. The sound of rustling fabric filled the speakers for an almost unbearably long period of time, along with the faint moans and mewls from Anon.

If Gumi didn’t know better, she’d almost assume this was revenge on Cul’s part for that time when she’d answered a call from Anon while busy...bonding, with Cul. But at least Gumi had the decency to not make Cul attempt to speak coherently to Anon— this was just torture! 

Another quiet moan came from the speaker, a bit louder than the previous few. Anon seemed to have found the phone again, though she was too out of breath to speak clearly. Gumi heard Cul say something softly to Anon, and then the phone was dropped again. This time however, the device was picked up by Cul, who was distinctly  _ not _ out of breath. 

“Hey Gums,” Cul said smoothly, and Gumi could almost hear the smirk in her voice. “Hope you’re not too lonely without us there to warm your bed for you.” 

“Oh, no, of course not. I think you’re doing a pretty good job of that right now, don’t you think?” Gumi rolled her eyes, unable to keep the smile off her face. 

Cul chuckled, “what, you mean this?” 

The pause was accompanied by a particularly loud breathy moan from Anon, much to her apparent embarrassment. There was a soft whine from Anon as she evidently tried wiggling away from Cul, but it was a short-lived attempt. 

“I hope you’re not doing anything against her will,” Gumi supplied dryly.

“Who, me?” Cul’s voice faltered slightly as she took a breath. “We’re just doing a little bonding exercise.  _ You’re _ the one embarrassing her.”

“What did I do?” Gumi raised an eyebrow, despite no one being around to see it. 

“She thinks you’re getting off to us— isn’t that right?” A squeak from Anon was the only confirmation. 

Gumi’s face warmed up as she processed that little tidbit. 

“Of course, it’s perfectly understandable,” Cul continued, her voice dripping with that raw smugness Gumi had come to associate her with. “You’re four hours away and haven’t been able to touch either of us in forty-eight hours, poor you.” 

Gumi clenched her teeth, squeezing her eyes closed and attempting to count up to ten— but Cul’s teasing tone whispering into her ear was proving to be too much of a distraction. The heat had returned, and Gumi was starting to wonder if maybe she should just give in to the temptation. But no, she couldn’t— the outfit she was wearing would be ruined—

“Hey,” Cul almost groaned, “y-you—  _ mn-! _ ”

There was a small gasp from Cul, followed by a low moan from Anon, and the phone once again hit the sheets. 

“I told you,” was the only thing Gumi could think to say after a while of silence. 

There was a shuffling noise, along with a few shallow pants and distant muttering, but eventually, the phone was recovered by Anon, who was still coming down from what Gumi could only guess was a pretty intense orgasm. 

“Sorry,” Anon blurted out, blushing brightly in Gumi’s imagination. “I-It’s been a while, okay? I- we— g-good luck!”

The phone was quickly passed to Cul, which from the sound of it, actually hit her in the face before making it to her hands. To Gumi’s surprise, that didn’t seem to put a damper on Cul’s mood in the slightest. 

“Anon likes when I top her more,” Cul proclaimed, though the muffled ‘I like you both!” in the background didn’t seem to support her statement. 

Gumi let out a weak laugh, still crossing her legs and doing her best to resist the urge to stroke her fingers across her slit. It was a tough decision. However, the call disconnecting snapped her off that train of thought, and she lowered her phone to stare at the chat. 

Her gaze flickered to the top of her phone, where the time proudly displayed that she had less than twenty minutes until she needed to be on stage. But then her eyes were drawn to the new message she’d been sent.

Which included a picture of a thoroughly worn out Anon laying flat on her back. 

Naked. 

And suddenly, the urge to invent teleportation had never been so strong.

* * *

The lights were off when Gumi arrived home, though it’s not like she expected much else. It was currently one in the morning, and Gumi’s muscles couldn’t possibly be any sorer. She just wanted to collapse in bed and sleep for a month, but she’d settle for a week instead.

Climbing the stairs up to her bedroom, she found the door was cracked open a tad, letting a small stream of light shine out into the hallway. Entering the room revealed the light source to be Cul’s phone, still plugged into its charger, and open to the concert's website. Evidently, Anon and Cul had fallen asleep while watching it. 

A smile crept across Gumi’s tired features, and she crossed the room to drop off her bag and change out of her uncomfortable uniform. The noise of Gumi’s bag flopping onto the desk chair, though quiet, was still audible enough to Anon, who shifted in her sleep before sitting up completely, eyes blinking wearily in the dim light.

“Gummy?” She yawned, peering over to where Gumi stood, still attempting to wiggle the top of her outfit off. 

“It’s just me, go back to sleep,” Gumi urged, discarding the clothes she’d pulled off onto the floor. 

Anon yawned again, making Gumi need to fight off a yawn of her own, before the blonde shuffled over Cul and got up from the plush bed. She wobbled slightly as she made her way slowly over to Gumi, raising her arms in what was obviously a sleepy invitation for a hug, and Gumi accepted it gratefully. She needed a hug. 

“I thought you wouldn’t be home until tomorrow,” Anon mumbled, rubbing her face into the crook of Gumi’s neck. 

“That was the plan,” Gumi agreed, pulling Anon’s still naked body closer to her own. “But then I saw what I was missing out on.” 

Gumi leaned down to kiss the side of Anon’s neck, drawing a giggle from her. 

“I really don’t have a preference for who tops,” Anon murmured drowsily.

“Really? So I still have a chance at being your number one?” Another giggle escaped Anon at that. 

Pushing herself gently from Gumi’s embrace, Anon smiled softly and poked Gumi on the nose with the tip of her index finger. “I’m seriously not picking favorites.”

“Oh come on,” Gumi goaded, shifting her hands to Anon’s waist in an attempt to pull her back. “Cul’s asleep, you can be honest.” 

Anon only shook her head, still smiling as she moved Gumi’s hands off of her hips and clasped her own around them. The brief warmth shared between them was comforting, reminding Gumi again of just how much these little gestures meant to her. It reminded her that Anon was always there for her, waiting for her to come back with a warm smile.

And Cul was too, even if she might not outwardly show it. The two of them would wait for Gumi to return to them, triumphant, still carving a path forward that the two of them had long ago stepped off of-- still wanting to share Gumi’s accomplishments with her, even if they couldn’t all be in the same place for it. 

And that thought made Gumi's heart swell with an emotion she often had trouble putting into words. 

But she loved it. 

She loved Anon— and she loved Cul too. She just wished they’d stop sending her provocative pictures right before important concerts, no matter how much she might miss them. The first half of the concert had been tough even without the images they’d planted into her head. 

Following that line of thought, though, Gumi couldn’t help but lean down and capture Anon’s lips with her own, savoring how Anon melted into the kiss with ease. With no hesitation. The sleep deprivation was probably making Gumi an overly sentimental mess, but she was too tired to really care.

They pulled away from each other slowly, with Anon still a bit dazed but otherwise content. Gumi had to resist the urge to dart forward and kiss her again-- to push her tongue between Anon’s teeth and taste the usual sweetness Anon always brought with her. But she managed to resist, if only for the sake of not spoiling the mood. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Anon whispered, already starting to tug Gumi in that direction. 

“Is that an offer?” Gumi asked lightheartedly, pretending not to see the affectionate ‘glare’ Anon sent her way. 

“Tomorrow it might be,” Anon said shortly. 

Gumi’s eyes lit up. 

“So, threesome?” 

Anon only rolled her eyes.

Gumi considered that to be a yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make this into a series of oneshots that all revolve around these three dorks. Not sure how far into it I'll get, but I'll do my best.


End file.
